The Raven Vs The Detective
by Kudo2315
Summary: Conan Has Finally Meet His Match As He Prepare The Face A New Group Called The Ravens
1. Chapter 1

The Ravens Vs The Detective

Chapter 1:Conan's New Life

Conan Is Now 15 He Is In His Last Year Of Middle School The Cure Was Destroyed In The Gunbattle Of The FBI Vs Black Org So Conan Gave Up On Ran And Has Fallen In Love With Ai So Now He Is Walking Home From School

"Dang That Test Was Pretty Hard"Genta Said

"Ya I Know"Mitshuhiko Said

"Ya How Did You Two Do"Ayumi Asked Ai And Conan

"It Was Ok"Conan said

"Ya It Was Easy"Ai Said

"It Always Is"Genta Said

Then Conan's Phone Began To Ring

"Hello"Conan Said

"Ahh Conan How Are You Doing"Megure Said On The Other End

"Good What About You"Conan Said

"Pretty Good But I Kinda Need Your Help On A Case"Megure Told Him

"And Who Are The Suspects"Conan asked

"Umm That's What We Need It Seems Like A Clean Murder No Evidence Or Nothing We Searched The Whole Area And Found Nothing So Wanna Come Help Us Look"Megure Told Him

"I'll Be There In A Little Bye"Conan Said

"See You"Megure Said

Then Conan Closed His Phone

"Who Was That"Ai Asked

"Megure He Wants Me To Help Him On A Case So I Gotta Go"Conan Said Running And Waving Goodbye

"Wow He Always Does That"Gents Said

"Let's Follow Him"Mitshuhiko Said Running To Be Followed By The Rest

*The Murder Scene

"Wow Megure Your Right I Can't Find No Evidence"Conan Said

"Then You Have Finally Meet Your Match Conan"Takagi Said

"That's What I'm Afraid Of"Conan Said

"Wait What Is That"Ayumi Said As She Pointed To A Piece Of Paper

Conan And The Police Looked The Conan Picked It Up

"What's On It Conan"Genta Asked

"A Raven"Conan Said

"That's All"Ai Asked

"Yes It Is And I Suspect More Murders To Happen"Conan Told Them

Everyone Stood There Shock

"Is There Anything We Could Do"Mitshuhiko Said

"No You Guys Can Go Home"Conan Told Him

"But Why Do You Get To Do This Alone We Wanna Join"Mitshuhiko Said Starting To Get Angry

"Because You Don't Know Who Dangerous This Is"Conan Told Him

"You Always Say That But Your Part Of The Detective Boys You Know You Have To Show Us Stuff Like That"Mitshuhiko Told Him

"You Know What"Conan Said Taking Out His Badge

"Here I'm Out Of The Detective Boys NOW LEAVE!"Conan Screamed At Them

"C'mon Lets Go We Don't Need Him"Mitshuhiko Said

"Are You Sure"Genta And Ayumi Said

"Yes I'm Sure"As He Began To Walk Away Followed By The Two

Ai Looked At Conan

"Edogawa Be Safe"Ai Told Him

"Don't Matter I Will You Be Safe Too"Conan Told Her

Then She Ran To The Other 3 Detective Boys And Conan Was Left With The Police

"Weren't You A Little To Harsh On Them"Sato Asked

"Yes But It's For Their Best I Can't Let Them Get Involved I Can Never And I Mean Ever Forgive Myself If Anyone I Care About Gets Hurt"Conan Told Her

" I See But Can You Do This Alone"Takagi Asked

"No That's Why I Got You And The Other Police Officers"Conan Told Him Smirking

The Police Nodded And Began To Pick Up The Scene Conan Gave Them Each A Goodbye And Was On His Way Home

*Conan's House

He Bought An Aparment Near Agasa's House He Had Been Living There For 3 Years

"Man What A Long Day"Conan Thought As He Was Getting Ready For Bed

Then Conan Looked At His Picture Of Him And The Detective Boys And Frowned He Put The Picture Down

"Well I'm Not Going To School Or Can't Be Near Them Until This Group Is Dealt With"Conan Said Falling Asleep

Chapter End!

How Did You Like It Was It Good And Sorry To Anybody That Loved Conan In The Detective Boys


	2. Chapter 2

Hello How Was The First Chapter Well Today Is The Day I Dance In Front Of A Bunch Of People Wish Me Luck

Chapter 2:The Raven Strikes Twice

*Conans House,7 Am

Conan's Phone Began To Ring

"Hello Who I'm I Speaking To"Conan Asked

"Ahh Conan"Megure Said

"Megure What Do You Want This Early"Conan Asked Him

"Another Murder Looks Like The Same Person"Megure Said

"What Really Ill Be There In 30 Minutes Text Me The Location Goodbye"Conan Said Shutting His Phone

He Was Ready In 15 Minutes And Was There At The Location in 10

*The Murder Scene

"Hello Megure"Conan Said

"Hello Conan"Megure Said

"So What Happened Here"Conan Asked

"Takagi Explain"Megure Told Him

"Well The Deceased Is 52 Year Old John Smith He Was An Owner Of A Small Business Out Here We Believe He Was Stabbed With A Dagger"Takagi Explained

"I See Like Last Time No Evidence"Conan Asked

"Yes A Clean Murder Maybe The Same Person"Megure Said

"Ya It Looks Like It Any Paper Found"Conan Said

"No Not Yet"Megure Said

"Mind If Look Around"Conan Said

"Go Ahead"Megure Told Him

Conan Started To Look Around About 5 Minutes Later He Found A Note

"Find It"Conan Said

"What Is It Conan"Sato Asked

"The Note The Murder Always Leaves" Conan Told Them

"Oh Does It Have Anything On It"Takagi Asked

"No...Huh There Seems To Be Something Attached To It"Conan Said Removing The Paper To Reval A Note

"It's A Note"Conan Said

"What Does It Say"Megure Asked

"Well lets see  
*Note  
Conan Edogawa Looks Like You Found My Note Well I'm Going To Explain My Reason For These Murders,The Reason Is Revenge Me And My Group Will Kill You And Be Ready More Murders Are Going To Happen"Conan Told Them

"WHAT!"Megure Screamed

"Megure Call A Press Conference Now"Conan Told Him

"Okay"He Pulled Out His Phone And Started To Call Reports And Police Distracts Near

*Teitan Middle,10 Am

"Ok I Will"The Teacher Said As She Put Down The Phone

"Who Was That Teacher"Ayumi Asked

"The Police They Want Every School To Watch An Important Press Conference Thats Coming On"The Teacher Told The Class

*She Put On The Tv

"Wow Look Alot Distracts Are There Something Big Is Happening" Mitshuhiko Said

*The Press Conference

Reports And Other Police Were It Was Outside So They Could Fit Everyone In There,Conan Was Inside Ready To Come Out

"So Megure Why Did You Call Us Here"A Reporter Said

"Well There Seems To Be A New Group Of Terrorist They Have Already Took 2 People Out And Most Likely That Number Is Going To Rise"Megure Told Them

"So What Is This Group Called"Heizo Asked

"That's Why I'm Bringing Out The Man That Is The Lead To Finding This Group Conan Edogawa"Megure Said

Then Conan Came Out Cheers And Claps Were Heard

"So Conan Your Lead On This"Kogoro Said

" Yes I Actually Have A Note This Group Left At The Second Scene"Conan Told Them

"Read It"Another Reporter Said

Conan Read The Note To Them

"So This Group Is Not Playing"Heizo Said

"Yes Any Questions Regarding This"Conan asked

"Yes Does This Group Got A Name"Reporter 3 Asked

"Not Yet But We Believe They Are Called The Ravens"Conan Said

"You Think You Could Take This Group Down"Reporter 4 Asked

"You All Remember Me I'm The Guy Who Took Down The Black Org So I'm Sure I Can Take Them Down"Conan Told Them

"Is That What You Think Conan Edogawa"A Voice Said

"Who Said That"Conan Began To Look Around At The Audience

"Turn Around"The Voice Told Him

Conan Turned To See A Man Sitting In The Shadows On The Big Tv(Like From The Old Time Gangs When The Don Is Sitting Down Something Like That)

"Reveal Yourself Now"Conan Asked

"In Time I Will But First What Do You Feel About Flying"The Man Asked

"Why Are You Asking"Conan Said

"Because In 5 Seconds That Stage Is Going To Blow"The Man Said Laughing An Evil Laugh Then Then Tv Turned Off

" Crap"Conan Thought

"Everyone Off The Stage"Consn Said

Then Everyone Started Running Off Then The Bomb Detonated Conan Was Near The Blast Radius Which Sent Him Flying He Landed And On A Table And Was Complety Out Cold

"Hurry Up Call A Ambulance"Megure Said

Takagi Pulled Out His Phone A Called A Ambulance In 5 Mins They Were There

"Watch Out"One Of The Medics Said Pushing Reporters

"What Happened Here"Paramedic 1 Asked

"He Was Caught In The Explosion That Happened 5 Mins Ago"Megure Said

"Check His Pulse"Paramedic 1 Said

Medic 2 checked it

"There Is No Pulse"Medic 2 Said

"Apply CPR"Medic 1 said

He Began Giving Him CPR

"Patient Is Still Not Responding"Medic 2 Sai

"Bring Out The defibrillator"Medic 1 Said

He Took It Out Of His Bag

"On The Count Of 3 Ready 1...2..3 CLEAR"Medic 1 Said

"Patient Is Not Responding"Medic 2 Said

"1..2..3 CLEAR"Medic 1 Said

" Still No Response"Medic 2 Said

"One More Time Ready  
1..  
2...  
3...  
CLEAR"Medic 1 Said

" Sir No Response"Medic 2 Said

" Time Of Death"Medic 1 Said

"12:23 Am"Medic 2 Said

"Bring The Body Bag"Medic 1 Said

Medic 2 Nodded And Ran To Get It They Began To Put His Body In It As Reporters And Police Officer Put Their Heads Down

*Teitan School

Everyone Was Crying

"I Can't Believe It"Genta Said

"He's Gone"Ayumi Said Crying

"See Guys He Takes All The Fame After He Is Dead Still"Mitshuhiko Said

Everyone Turned to Him

"Why Did You Say That For"Genta Said

" Look He Would Have Not Died If We Were There"Mitshuhiko Said

"Are You Sure Of That"Ai Told Him

"Yes I Am"Mitshuhiko Told Her

"No Your Not That Could Have Been One Of Us And Conan Saved You By Quiting The Group He Told Me About The Dangers I Told Him He Shouldn't But He Still Did I Still Remember His Smile When He Said That"Ai Said Beginning To Cry

"Well I Didn't Mean It That Why...Dammit Conan Why Do You Always Care About Everyone Now Your Gone And I Didn't Even Say Sorry"Mitshuhiko Said Crying

Ayumi Hugged Him

"It's Alright He Knows"Ayumi Said

*Mouirs House

" Why Him Mom"Ran Said Crying In Her Moms Arms

"It's Alright Dear He Is In A Better Place"Eri Said

Kogoro Eri And Ran All Had One Big Hug

*Kaito's House

"He's Gone My Greatest Rival Gone"Kaito Said

"It's Alright To Cry Dear"Aoko Said

Kaito Began To Cry Well Hugging Her

*Heiji's House

"Kazuha Please Tell Me This Is A Dream"Heiji

" I'm Sorry But Its Not"Kazuha Said Beginning To Cry

Heiji Hugged Her

"Kudo May You Rest In Peace And I Will Find Whoever Did This A Bring Them To Justice"Heiji Said With A Tear Rolling Down His Face

Chapter End!

What will happen now that are hero is 'dead' well find out in the next chapter

Next Chapter:The Burial Of A Great Detective


	3. Chapter 3

Manga-fan99 It's Alright We All Make Mistakes

thejoker112 I Will This Might Be A 10 Chapter Story

Well This Is My Third Chapter Here We Go

Chapter 3:The Burial Of A Great Detective

May 4,Forecast:Rainy

Today Is Conan's Birthday And Also His Funeral It Was Brodcasted All Over Japan Where Is He Was Well Known

"Today We Are Here To Bury Conan Edogawa Would Anyone Like To Say Any Words"The Priest Said

Heiji Went Up To Speak

"What Can I Say About Conan He Was My Rival And Was Like A Brother To Me Even Though We Acted Like Jerks To Each Other We Always Knew That We Cared For Each Other And That's All I Got To Say"Heiji Said Stepping Of The Stage

Then Kaito Went Up

"Hey Everyone What Can I Say About Conan He Was Also My Rival We Always Fought When I Was Kid He Was Always The One To Find Out The Way I Did My Tricks He Was Always Be My Cousin"Kaito Said Stepping Off The Stage

Then The Detective Boys Went Up And Ayumi Spoke

"Conan Was The Proud Leader Of Are Group He Taught Us How To Be Good Detectives He Protected Us From Danger He Took Us On Trips Even Though We Thought He Quit Our Group We Knew That It Was For Our Protection He Didn't Want Us To Pass But Why Did He Have To Go He Was To Young"Ayumi Said Breaking Down, Genta And Mitshuhiko Took Her Back To Her Seat

Then Ai Went Up

"What Can I Say About Conan He Was A Great Man,A Hero,A Loved one,And Family To Us That Knew Him Best He Protected All Of Us He Loved Us He Threw His Life On The Line To Protect Us That's Why Conan Will Always Be My Hero"Ai Said

Then The Priest Went Up

"Well If That's All It's Time"The Priest Said Pushing The Button To Lower The Casket

They Played His Favorite Song Amazing Grace As He Was Going Into The Ground Everyone Was Crying The Could Not Believe That Conan Was Dead

*Rooftop Across From The Funeral

A Man With His New Mask And Clothing Was Smirking

Finally I Killed Him That Guy Is No More I Will Get Them All Or My Name Isn't Corvo The Assassin Hahahah"Corvo Said Starting To Laugh

Chapter End!

Sorry If That Was Short I Was Trying To Get What Each Of Them Thought Of Conan And I Have Longer Chapters Ahead

Whoa Who Is Corvo ? And Who Is He Trying To Take Out I Wonder

Next Chapter:Corvo:Ally Or Enemy?


	4. Chapter 4

Well For Today I Give You Two Chapters Enjoy

And Had To Fix Grammar

Also Do You Like Me Writing Like This

"Ya Kudo I Know You Love Her"Ai Said

Or

"Ya Shinchi i know you love her"Ran said

The Spellings Different So Which One?

This How Corvo Looks: imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rlz=1T4AURU_enUS506US506&biw=1366&bih=531&tbm=isch&tbnid=5BcuqNs-lQuFiM:&imgrefurl= /2012/10/01/dishonored-goes-gold/&docid=rCIubOesahMO8M&imgurl= /wp-content/uploads/2012/10/dishonored_ &w=600&h=338&ei=3hGUUOS-FYLKiwLVxoGwBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1024&vpy=249&dur=4254&hovh=168&hovw=299&tx=170&ty=121&sig=116607141899752690420&page=5&tbnh=138&tbnw=231&start=76&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:67,s:20,i:340

His Mask: imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rlz=1T4AURU_enUS506US506&biw=1366&bih=531&tbm=isch&tbnid=K1zzZt-V0VXX-M:&imgrefurl= www. /site/%3Fcategory_name%3Dgames&docid=ChO7mzN902pQnM&imgurl= www. &w=290&h=230&ei=3hGUUOS-FYLKiwLVxoGwBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=402&vpy=96&dur=207&hovh=184&hovw=232&tx=152&ty=86&sig=116607141899752690420&page=5&tbnh=138&tbnw=169&start=76&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:64,s:20,i:331

Chapter 4:Corvo:Ally Or Enemy

*A Month After Conan's Funeral

A Women The Age Of 15 Was Walking Home Late At Night She Felt Like Somebody Was Following Her When She Turned Around A Man In A Black Coat Grabbed Her A Brought Her To An Ally

"What Do You Want"To Women Asked

" Hmm What's Your Name"The Man Asked

"Keiko"She Told Him

"Well Keiko I Wanna Have A Little Fun"He Said

"No Please I Do Anything Please Don't Rape Me"She Begged

"Hehe Too Bad"He Said Unzipping His Pants

"Please Don't I'm Too Young"She said Beginning To Cry

"Stop"Someone Screamed

They Both Turned To See A Man In A Mask With A Hood On(something like assassins creed but he had a mask on)

"Who Are You" The Man Said

"Corvo" He Said

"Well Leave I'm Going To Have Some Fun Here"The Man In The Balck TuxSaid

"Sorry But It Is My Duty To Help Her"Corvo Said

"Well Then Die"The Man Said Shooting At Corvo But Corvo Blocked It With His Dagger And Ran Up And Stabbed Him With His Dagger

"Don't Matter It Will Only Stun You For A While Until The Police Come"Corvo Told Him

He Put The Man On The Floor

"Thanks You"Keiko Said

"Your Welcome Call The Police And Tell Them What Happened Okay"Corvo Told Her

"Okay But Can I Take A Picture Of You" Katy Asked Pulling Out Her Phone

"Go Ahead"He Said

Corvo Smiled And She Took The Picture

"Why Did You Help Me"She Asked

"To End This Injustice Of Japan These Criminal Need Justice And I'm Here To Bring It"Corvo Said

"Then Thanks And I Hope To See You Again Corvo"Keiko Said

He Nodded And Jumped On A Ladder Which Led To The Roof And He Was Gone

Corvo P.O.V

"Well I'm Going To Be On The News Tomorrow"He Thought Smirking Jumping From Roof To Roof.

The Next Day

It Was All Over The News About Corvo Saving The Young Girl People Were Talking About Who Can He Be Hecka People Agreed He Was Age 15-21

*Teitan Middle School

"Man I Wanna Know Who Is Under Corvo's Mask"Genta Said

"You And Everyone Else"Mitshuhiko Said

"He Probably Handsome Under His Mask"Ayumi Said

"Maybe So Ayumi It Looks Like We Got A New Hero Running Around It Gotta Be Somebody That Had Something Done To Him And Seeks Revenge"Ai Said

"Whoa Like What"Some Random Classmate Said

"I Don't Know Him So I Can't Tell You But It Most Likely Involves A Family Member"Ai Told Her

"Wow"The Class Said

Then Their Teacher Walked In

"Okay Class Get In Your Seat"Sensi Said

"Hai"They All Ran To Their Seats

*Rooftop Across From Teitan

"Hmm Looks Like I'm Famous Now And She Never Changes"Corvo Said Smirking Jumping Off The Two Story Building

Chapter End!

Corvo Finds Ways Of Jumping Off Roofs By Finding Ledges At Pipes Etc.

Well Hoped You Like This Chapter And Who Is Corvo Talking About At The End?


	5. Chapter 5

Well Another Chapter Hope You Enjoy

And Today I Shall Give You Two Chapters Also Sorry If They Are Short

Chapter 5:Corvo's Life

*Abandon Apartment Rooftop

"Looks Like I'm Home"Corvo Said To Himself

He Walked Down To The 12th Floor Were A Room Had Working Water, When He Opened It A K9(The One Police Have Jumped On Him

"Calm Down Sherlock I Missed You Too"Corvo Told Him

He Closed The Door As He Walked In

"Hmm What Should I Make Today I Think Noodles Again Heheh"Corvo Thought As He Prepared The Food

*5 Mins Later

"Ahh Smells Good Hope it Taste Likes It Smells"Corvo Said

As He Took The First Bite He Was Amazed He Was Becoming A Good Cook,Then There Was A Knock At The Door

"Who's There"Corvo Asked

"It's Me Akai"The Voice Said

Conan Opened It To Reveal Akai

"So Why Are You Here"Corvo Asked Him

" Because We Might Now Who The Ravens Are"Akai Told Him

"Go On"Corvo Said

"Well We Looked Into Some Files Regarding Them"Akai Said

"So What Does It Say"Conan Asked

"Well When We Brought Them Down They Had One More Base Which We Recently Found"Akai Said

" And What Did You Find Inside" Conan Asked

" Well Inside We Found What Looked Like Cloning Booths Along With DNA Of The Top Killer From The Organization And What Looks Like Your DNA"Akai Said

Conan Stood Their Shock

"What Are You Saying "Conan Asked

" That The Ravens Are The Clones Of The Top Black Org And Their Leader Is Your Clone"Akai Said

"Crap"Conan Said Punching The Wall

" Well I Gotta Go Before Jodie Gets Worried"Akai Said

Conan Walked Him To The Door And Shaked His Hand

"Thanks For Coming"Conan Said

Akai Nodded And Was Off

" There Is Only One Person That Can Tell Me The Full Explanation To This"Conan Thought Smirking

Chapter End

Wow I Left Kinda Of A Cliffhanger I Wonder Who Conan Is Talking About?  
Well The Next Chapter Kinda Gets Magical Or Spiritual Then After That We Find Out Who Conan Is Talking About And Conan Solves His First Case As Corvo

Next Chapter:The Dream?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello I Shall Give You Two Chapters This Week Again Enjoy

Sorry If They Are Short I Have Alot Of Stuff Going On lol But Anyways Here Is Chapter 6

Chapter 6:The Dream

Conan Awake In The Middle Of The Night As He Walked Out Onto The Rooftop But It Was Different Pieces Of The Ground Were Floating The Sky And Everything Is Purple

"Well It Seems Your Awake Conan"A Voice Said

"Who Said That" Conan Asked

" Me I'm The Outsider"The Voice Said As A Guy Appeared In Front Of Conan

"The Outsider Who Are You Exactly"Conan Asked

" I'm The Controller Of All Realms"The Outsider Told Him

" If So Why Did You Call Me Here" Conan Said

"I Need Your Assistance"Outsider Said

"With?"Conan Asked

" The Clones You Are Suppose To Face"Outside Said

" What About Them" Conan Asked

" They Took The Powers Only A Few Have"Outsider Said

" And"Conan Said

"If You Can't Stop Them I Fear They Will Rule The World"Outsider Said

Conan Stood There Shock

" Your Kidding Right"Conan Stuttered Saying

"I Wish I Was ... Thats Why I Called You Here I Need You To Take The Powers And Stop Them" Outsider Said

As He Said That Outsiders Mark Appeared On Conans Hand

"That's My Mark With That You Shall Hold The Powers To Stop Them"Outsider Said

" What Powers Do I Gain" Conan Asked

" Your Powers Are Blink Which Allows You To Telport At Short Distances,Timr Bend Which Allows You To Stop Time For A Short While,Dark Vision Which Allows You To See Enemy's Heat sources Even If They Don't Have It,And Lastly Windblast which allows you to use a gust of wind to push your enemy's back" Outsider Explained

" Thanks For The Powers"Conan Said

" Welcome Now You Shall Awake And Remember At Any Cost Stop Them Their Mark Is Like Yours But Upside Down" Outside Said

Then Conan Blacked Out And Awoke He Looked At His Hand To See The Mark

" Well It Wasn't A Dream And No Matter What I Have To Stop The Ravens At Any Cost"Conan Said

Chapter End!

So This Got Spitural And Everything Comes Out The Game Dishonored His Mark The Power Mad His Name And The Outsider So Ya Lol The Next Chapter Conan Solves His First Case As Corvo And We Find Out Who Conan Was Talking About At The End Of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 7

Well Hello People Here Is Chapter 7 We Find Out Who Conan Was Talking About And He Uses His Powers For The First Time Here We Go Note The Chapter Name Is Not Always The Answer But For Now It Is

Also Read My Other Story Conan Vs Gin The Final Battle

Also Leave A Review And Thank You If You Decide To Leave One

Chapter 7:Alcohol Is The Answer

*Bar

It Was A Pretty Nice Bar As Conan Walked In To See The Person He Was Looking For In The Dark Area,Conan Walked Up To The Area And He Sat Across From The Person He Needed To Talk To

"Long Time No See Vermouth"Conan Said

"My My What Does My Silver Bullet Want" Vermouth Said

" I Need Some Info"Conan Told Her

"On"She Asked

"The Cloning Project Of The Black Org"Conan Said

Vermouth Was A Little Shocked

" Well It Was A Long Project We Try Making The Top Org Members Clones In Case Of Somebody Brought The Org Down When You Brought Us Down They Tubes Opened And The Clones Were Let Free"Vermouth Explained To Him

" What About My Clone"Conan Asked

" Well In The Battle When Gin Shot You Some Of Your Blood Hit The Ground After You Left That Spot One Of Our Agents Took It And Well That's How It Happened"Vermouth Told Him

Conan Was Stunned To Hear That

"I See So They Want Revenge But Why Do They Attack My Loved Ones"Conan Asked

" They Want You To Hurt Like Them When You Killed Their Dad Or Mother They Ones Who Gave The Blood To Make Them"Vermouth Told Him

"I See"Conan Said

"Well You Better Go To The Police Conference They Are Having For The Detective Boys For Them Stoping Those Robbers"Vermouth Said

"Huh Why"Conan Asked

"They Clones Sent Me A Message They Are Sending People To Attack Them "Vermouth Said

"Shit Sorry I Have To Leave Early Bill Me Later"Conan Said Running Out The Bar

"Same Old Silver Bullet"Vermouth said Letting Out A Little Chuckle

*Press Conference

"Detective Boys How Did You Know He Was The Bank Robber"A Reporter Asked

" Well We Seen The Jewels In His Bag"Genta Said

"This Is The First Time You Solved A Case Without Your Leader Conan What To You Got To Say"Another

" Well Without Conan It's Hard To Solve Murder Cases If Tho We Trained From Conan's Teaching"Ayumi Said

Then The Mics And Went To Static

"Huh What's Wrong"Megure Said

Then 4 Soldiers Wearing Cloaks And Mask(look like gas mask a little expect there is 4 little tubes to breath)

"Huh Who Are Those"Sato Said

"Is That Them"Mask 3 Said

"Ya That's The Detective Boys Lets Get Them"Mask 1 Said

They Started To Move Up Closer To The Stage

"Genta Protect Haibara And Ayumi"mitsuhiko Said

Genta Nodded And Him And mitsuhiko Got In Front Of The Girls

"Stay Your Ground"mitsuhiko Said

"mitsuhiko Watch Out"Ayumi Screamed

As Mask 3 Was About To Stab Them He Went Flying

" Huh"Mask 4 Said

Then Corvo Revealed Himself

" That's Him Boss That's Corvo"Mask 4 Said

"It's Him Everyone"A Random Reporter Said

Corvo Pushed Mask 4 Back Nad Knocked Him Out, Then Corvo Teleported Behind Mask 2 And Stunned Him,Mask 1 Looked At

"Tell Your Boss Im Coming For Him"Conan Said Using Wind Blast To Throw Him After Mask 1 Ran From The Area

Corvo Turned Around To See Everyone Looking At Him

"My Name Is Corvo Im Here To Stop Those Men They Will Take Over Japan If I Don't Stop Them If You Get In My Way I Will Have To Hurt You Because If They Get You They Will Kill You So Do Not Infer In My Business Goodbye"Corvo Said Teleporting

" Huh Is He A Magician Because That Isn't Regular" A Reporter Said

" No I Think That Was Some Spiritual Stuff" Another Reporter Said

The Detective Boys Looked In Shocked They Seemed Like They Remember Him Somewhere

"You Guys Feel That To" mitsuhiko asked

"Yes I Feel Like I Meet Him Already" Genta Said

"I Feel It Too He Seems Familar"Ayumi Said

"Ya And The Way He Talks Reminds Me if Someone I Don't Know Who" Ai Said

" Anyways Lets Clean This Mess Up" Ayumi Said

The 3 Nodded A Began To Clean Up

*Rooftop

"Damn It Seems Like They Are Starting To Figure Out Who I Am"Corvo Said

Corvo Looked Away

"Next Time I Have To Be Careful If Not They Will Unmask Me" Corvo Said Teleporting Back Home

Chapter End!  
How Was The Chapter, How Do You Like Conans Powers Good Bad Or Ehh  
Anyways Sorry If It Sucked Im Working On Another Story So Ya,Next Chapter Someone Finds Out Who Corvo Is Who Can It Be?Find Out Next Week


End file.
